The Other Brother
by astridkristabel
Summary: a one shot of Damon and Elena after episode 11 in season one when Damon 'kidnaps' Elena. What happens when Elena's forced to sleep in a slummy motel room with Damon?


(Elena)

It was pouring, raining so hard I could barely make out what was two feet away. Damon and I drove to the nearest (and only) low-budget motel in the town we were in. We'd been stopped by a traffic officer twenty minutes earlier, because the only bridge that lead to Mystic Falls was under construction and wouldn't be repaired until morning.

Immediately after Damon and I had stepped out of the car and onto the parking lot , we were both soaked in sleeting rain and the cold began to set in. Thunder roared and I knew we wouldn't be returning to the car anytime soon, leaving me alone in a crummy motel with Damon Salvatore.

The door dinged when we walked through, and the clerk at the front desk stood up suddenly, obviously not accepting any more customers.

"So, just you two tonight?" Giving Damon and I a tired look.

"Y-yes please. We need t-two rooms." I managed, through chattering teeth. It was as cold inside the motel as it was outside; there were no heaters. _This just cant get any better._ I thought bitterly.

The clerk typed something onto his computer. "Alright. We've got…one more room left. You got lucky, tonight's as packed as we've been in three years!" The chubby man tried to make conversation. Damon ignored his friendly chatter.

"We'll take it." He said, looking sideways at me, the edges of his mouth tipping up.

"Are you ins-sane? We can't stay in the same r-room!" I directed at Damon, then turning to the clerk. "You m-must have another room!"

"Sorry that's all we've got tonight."

I looked at Damon, shaking my head. "Hey, I'm not the one freezing my ass off," Damon said pretending he wasn't enjoying the fact that it came down to this. "I could sleep anywhere, but can you? I'd take the room." We all stood silent as I made up my mind.

"F-fine." I said, crossing my arms. This was better then nothing.

"How do you want to pay?" The clerk asked.

"How about we don't pay?" Damon locked eyes with the clerk, sending the man off into a trance, and I knew what he was doing. Compulsion.

"Cash." I pushed myself in between them, breaking the trance. I took out the wet bills I had and realized it wasn't enough for the night.

"Put your money away, I got it." Said Damon, looking irritated. "You could've just let me done what I do and we wouldn't have had to pay in the first place." He turned to me after giving the clerk the money. I didn't have time to conjure up a reply.

The clerk chuckled, bobbing his head up and down. "This is a popular form of payment." He leaned close and spoke softly, "A lot of teenagers don't want their 'extracurricular activities' traced, if you know what I mean." I tried not to think about what he imagined was going on between me and Damon.

"This is c-crazy." I told Damon as we walked away from the front desk, after the clerk had passed us our room key.

"That guy was crazy." He was smiling again, and this time I could tell he was pleased. "He thought we came here to mess around." Shivers ran up my spine, not only from the cold, but from the tone of Damon's words. I hated to admit it, but he looked dashingly sexy with his hair, dripping with rain in from of his face. He, like me, was also soaked from the rain, but the black leather jacket he always wore, kept the black v-neck beneath it pretty dry. I couldn't help but stare at him as I looked him over, and when my eyes flashed up to his face, he was grinning. "Like what you see?" I looked away just as fast as I'd started looking.

"I-I feel really uncomfortable." I said to him and continued walking towards room 217.

"You think the two of us and a slummy motel makes a dangerous conversation?" Yeah. I actually did, but I didn't answer him. Instead I stood by the room door and let Damon swipe in the room key.

Once inside, Damon closed the door behind us and turned on the lamp nearby. It was the only one in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, starring at the only bed in the middle of the room. "We can't sleep on the same bed! There's gotta be some mistake." I turned my body back towards the door, attempting to head back to the clerks office, but failed when Damon's arm blocked the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the c-clerk we need a new room." A smug grin spread across Damon's face. I felt like punching him. He was making fun of me.

"Silly silly, Elena. Don't you ever pay attention? He shook his head slightly and chuckled. "This is the only room he has left."

Hopelessly, I tried to argue but came up flat. We couldn't leave the only motel within miles, but I couldn't sleep in the same room and the same bed as him!

I turned back around and walked towards the bed. "They don't even have a couch." I said glumly.

Behind me, Damon took off his leather jacket and ran a hand through his wet hair, shaking the ends that were dripping with water.

"You need a hot shower." He said. He peeked his head inside the bathroom."Theres a bar of soap and two towels."

I tilted my chin up a fraction. turning towards him. "You cant f-force me to st-stay here?" I'd only agreed to come this far because I didn't want to stay out in the downpour, and I was truly tired and cold.

"Are you asking or demanding? Because that sounded like a question." His usual cocky manner was kicking in.

"I don't like these circumstances, Damon."

Damon sighed and got serious. "No ones forcing you to stay. I just thought you'd want to sleep in a bed rather then the leather seats of my car." _Ugh. Whatever._ I thought brushing past him towards the bathroom and shutting the door between us.

Wanting to get out of my we clothing I quickly peeled them off and jumped in the shower. I turned the knob all the way over to full hot water and let the warmth drench my skin. I massaged soap all over my body. telling myself Damon would behave himself tonight. That i could handle being alone with him all night.

It wasn't the smartest arrangements, but I trusted Damon enough to believe he wouldn't take advantage of me. Besides, I had no choice but to stay.

I laughed at myself unconsciously. No more than a few days ago I was disgusted and terrified of being anywhere near Damon. Now, I felt drawn to him by something I've never felt before. It was unexplainable. I trusted him, maybe because he'd saved me, maybe because he hadn't been compelling me to what I knew. But he had kidnapped me! No matter what he said his intensions were, I didn't want to come here. Alone. With him. On a scale of one to ten that terrified me about an eight, and excited me about a nine.

I shut off the water, and stepped our of the shower patting my skin dry. I suddenly realized I had no clothes to wear besides the pile of wet ones on the floor. _Fuck my life._ I groaned and wrapped a towel around myself. I picked up my bra and panties, which weren't as soaked as the other articles of clothing, and pulled them on.

"Damon?" I whispered through the cracked open door.

"Finished?"

"Turn off the lamp."

"Oookay..?" I heard the lamp click off. "Done." He whispered back. It was one simple word, yet it sounded so wrong, so…seductive? It brought goosebumps down my spine.

I stepped out of the bathroom and met complete darkness. I could hear Damon breathing not even a foot in front of me. I gulped. I tried not to think about him being that close.

"My clothes are all wet. I have nothing to wear."

I heard the sound of wet shoes dragging across wood floorings. "Lucky for me isn't it?" His breath was right above my neck. I stepped closer to the wall.

"Damon stop it. I'm being serious." I told him.

"So am I." I could hear the satisfaction in his voice. It was radiating off his body.

"Damon!"

"Okay, fine." Damon stepped away creating a comfortable distance between us. He took off his shirt and handed it to me. Once I put it on, I let him turn the lights back on. The black shirt wasn't completely dry, but it was better then nothing. It came midway down my thighs and made me feel pretty awkward when Damon looked me over.

"Looks way better on you."

"You should shower." I told him, not because he smelled bad, but because he smelled good! He smelled minty and rusty at the same time. It made my head spin.

Damon didn't argue. He simply smiled and walked past me, half naked with his bare, muscular and beautiful chest brushing slightly against me. He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me alone in the empty motel room.

I sighed, clearing my head and slid into the bed, my back towards the bathroom door. I was falling asleep when Damon laid next to me. I immediately sat up. "Pillow wall! We need a pillow wall." There were four pillows on the bed. I took them all and placed them between us. "Stay on your side."

A fox smile spread onto Damon's lips. "Nervous?" I laid with my back towards him, ignoring the smugness in his voice. "Sweet dreams, Elena." Was the last thing I heard before my heavy eyelids shut.

(Damon)

At some point during the chilly night, Elena unconsciously crossed her 'pillow wall' and nestled by my side, her hand lying on my chest while her head rested on the crook of my neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin; she was cold. I pulled the sheets over her and allowed myself to draw her closer to me.

She was so beautiful. Her creamy mocha skin, big brown eyes, sexy lips,

breath taking figure…it all made me envy my brother like never before. It killed me to know he could kiss those alluring lips as much as he craved, **but who has her in his arms now brother? **My mind filled with images of things I'd be able to do if only she was my lover. But I knew her heart belonged to another man, and I would never force myself on her.

I watched her chest rise and fall in rhythm with her steady breathing, and her eyes flutter as she dreamt. My fingers gently caressed her skin, as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. For now, I could pretend she was mine, and that she loved me as badly as I love her.

(Elena)

I dreamt that I was in Stefan's arms, back in his room at the Manor. It was rainy, and cold, and we were in bed. He held me close, allowing me to bury my face in his chest. His fingers stroked my cheeks and his lips grazed my forehead. I breathed in his scent; he smelled amazing. It drew me in closer, lead my nose to his neck. I let my lips kiss the soft skin there. "I love you." I whispered, intertwining our fingers.

"Elena," spoke a familiar voice, yet it wasn't Stefan's voice. It was Damon.

"Hmm?" I muttered, continuing to kiss what was now Damon's neck. The Elena in my dream didn't seem to care, instead, she traveled up Damon's neck.

"Elena…" This time, he moaned.

She began to suck on the skin below his ear.

"Stop." She didn't. I didn't. What was I doing? My lips were now seeking their own kind. They made their way towards Damon's mouth.

But before our lips could touch, Damon spun us around so he was lying over me. "Wake up!" He yelled. My eyes snapped open.

I was instantly embarrassed. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't want to stop! I wanted to kiss DAMON! "Sorry I-I…I don't…I was…I thought you were Stefan." I stuttered.


End file.
